Los Buenos Tiempos
by Esplandian
Summary: El funeral de un amigo rara vez coincide con ser botado por una chica. Así que todos en Kame House intentan alegrar a Krillin a su muy particular manera.


_Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama._

_Esta historia es _un tributo a todos los personajes secundarios que dejaron de ser parte de la acción conforme avanzo Dragon Ball Z_; toma lugar una semana después del Torneo de Cell._

_

* * *

  
_

"**Los buenos tiempos"**

**por Esplandian **

**(Miriam Puente)**

Las palabras parecían sincronizarse con el vaivén de las olas.

—Pastor, tijeras, cobija, vampiro, corpiño… — el cerdito no paraba de escoger palabras al azar para probar la pericia de su camarada—vaya Puar, en verdad te has vuelto muy hábil en esto de las transformaciones.

El corpiño volador terminó desapareciendo en un rastro de humo dejando en su lugar a un ser azul de apariencia felina. Suspendido en el aire, el animalito levitó hasta la silla plegadiza donde su porcino compañero estaba tendido, y con sus garritas tomo una copa coronada con una sombrillita.

—Oolong, sino fueras tan holgazán seguro ya me habrías superado. En vez de ocupar todo tu tiempo en leer libros "sucios" y perseguir chicas bonitas deberías de dedicarlo a tus transformaciones.

— ¿Holgazán, yo?— se rasco la panza para enfatizar— ¡Nah! Simplemente, no veo el caso en empeñarme teniendo a personas tan fuertes como Gohan, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, y Piccolo por aquí.

— ¡Pues deberías! Ellos siempre entrenan muy duro, y pese a que no somos luchadores nunca se sabe cuándo podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda.

— ¿¡Viste al tipo con el que lucharon la ultima vez, ese tal Cell!? Hasta Goku…— Ambos parecían haber recordado algo muy doloroso. Oolong se tapo la boca al mencionar ese nombre y se cercioro que nadie, especialmente Krillin, lo estuviera escuchando desde la planta alta de Kame House. Ya bastante había sufrido el pobre.

Puar bajo la mirada, y la eterna actitud cínica del cerdito cambio a una de reverencia por la memoria de su querido y ya difunto amigo.

—Pensar que hubo un tiempo en que aun teníamos asientos de primera fila cada vez que se enfrentaban a una nueva amenaza. — Continuó con cierto aire de nostalgia— Y no me escondía…solo estaba siendo precavido. Esos poderes que han alcanzado sobrepasan todos los límites de lo que había conocido. No veo como podríamos serles de utilidad…

— Si, siempre vienen mas enemigos, mas y mas fuertes que los anteriores. Pero quiero creer que, después de todo, aun podrían necesitarnos…— ronroneó Puar con un dejo de esperanza— Quedarnos cómodamente a esperar no es manera de corresponderle a Goku…el dio su vida por nosotros. Le estaríamos pagando mal sino practicáramos.

— Sigh…si lo que querías era hacerme sentir culpable ya lo lograste. — El diminuto cerdo abandonó su silla, dobló sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas y, para meter sus piececillos en las olas.— Ya veras, que este cerdito no se rinde por nada. — Agito sus enormes orejas al tallarse los ojos. Se estiro un poco. Hizo unas cuantas flexiones como calentamiento. —Voy a demostrarte de que estoy hecho. — Poso sus manos sobre la cintura, tratando de emular alguna de esas poses estereotípicas de los héroes de historieta. Se dirigió a Puar con toda la altivez que su metro y medio de estatura le permitía. Se inclino en una pequeña reverencia y se aclaro la garganta.

—Abandone la escuela de transfiguración por una razón de alta importancia.

—Corrección. Te expulsaron de la escuela por robar la ropa interior de las profesoras.—recito el minino azul sin mucho afán desde la silla que Oolong había abandonado, mientras que con su cola acercaba a su boca el popote de la enorme piña colada que tenia a lado.

—Que puedo decir, siempre fui un estudiante muy precoz.— casi dramáticamente asintió encogiéndose de hombros y alzando las manos— La transfiguración solo es uno de mis muchos talentos.

—Oolong, no tienes remedio.— concluyo tras sorber el contenido de su copa.

—Como dicen" Árbol que crece torcido, no se podrá enderezar jamás"—tras el "plop," en lugar del cerdito se encontraba un sauce extremadamente retorcido— ¿Y quien dice que los dragones morados no existen?, pregúntale a Gohan y a Piccolo, ellos te dirán que si(aunque según los expertos, Piccolo solo fue el resultado de la histeria colectiva) es mas, quien no lo crea que venga y compruebe.— la voz parecía venir de un dragón morado de diminutas alas. Puar lo reconoció como Ícaro, el dragón que ocasionalmente merodeaba la casa de los Son.— ¿Y qué tal, quien diría que a los robots les gusta acompañar su ramen con carne humana? Ya sé que no me creerías.— en una nota triunfal—Ah, y como olvidar el ya legendario "Bulma con traje de conejita." No tienes idea que tan letal puede ser, ¡podría causar mortales hemorragias nasales a un escuadrón saiyajin con este aspecto! Es mi arma secreta contra cualquier amenaza que se presente.

—¡Bravo! No cabe duda de que eres muy creativo. Ja ja ja ja.

A Puar le dolía el estomago a causa de las estridentes carcajadas que su amigo le provocaba con cada ocurrencia, termino por caer de la silla plegadiza a fuerza de tanto reír. Lo único que el maestro Roshi veía desde su ventana era al azulado minino rodando en la arena mientras Oolong continuaba su despliegue de habilidad.

—Esos dos, nunca tengo idea de que hablan… pero tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos tan animados.— Observo Roshi mientras doblaba una hojita amarilla que acababa de encontrar en la mesa de centro para darle forma de grulla.

Las risas del cerdito y minino llenaban la isleta de Kame House con una alegría que hacía años no había retornado. El delgado anciano de camisa hawaiana y lentes de sol se levanto de su mullido sillón con facilidad a pesar del enorme caparazón que pendía sobre su espalda. Sus sandalias producían un curiosos "flap flap" cada vez que pisaba la duela.

Sin pensarlo mucho, lanzo el ave de papel por la ventana, lo vio volar un momento como las gaviotas que dejan sus nidos. Así se habían ido cada uno de sus alumnos, Son Gohan, Gyu Mao…Goku... La ilación de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpida por una vocecita nerviosa que provenía de la cocina. Era evidente que su posesor tenía alguna dificultad.

—Yamcha, deja de estar leyendo esas revistas y ve a auxiliar a Chiaotzu con la comida. Tiene mucha ilusión de animar a Krillin con un pequeño banquete. Ya sabes que siempre tiene problemas para calcular las porciones, pero mi estomago le está agradecido en todo momento.

—Pero maestro Roshi, no soy muy bueno en eso de la cocina…

—Deja de holgazanear y ve a ayúdale. ¡Es una orden!

—Ugh. Está bien.— el hombre dejo la revista a un lado, revelando la prominente cicatriz que recorría el lado derecho de su rostro desde la frente, cruzando sobre el ojo intacto, hasta llegar a la mejilla. Para compensar, otra cicatriz en forma de cruz adornaba su pómulo izquierdo. Parecían extrañas en un rostro de alguien tan joven y bien parecido — No tengo porque discutir con mi maestro.

El único vestigio que Yamcha aun conservaba como insignia de su vieja vida como bandido era el aire lobuno, que muy a pesar de su moderno corte de cabello y su playera al último grito de la moda, no dejaba de asomar en cada una de sus sonrisas. Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocineta.

Y allí estaba Chiaotzu. Los dedos no le alcanzaban al pálido chico de chapetes carmín para resolver que cantidad de zanahorias que tendría que rebanar. Tal vez debido a su eterno aspecto infantil, o a su sencillez de mente, le pareció que lo más lógico era cocinar con los pies descalzos. Así podría calcular un poco mejor.

— ¿Todo bien?— el ex bandido sabia la respuesta de antemano, pero no debía de olvidar la cortesía. No era un secreto que el telepata continuaba teniendo dificultades con simples problemas de adición. Y obviamente, el traer los pies descubiertos no le era de mucha ayuda. En una ocasión, Krillin había aprovechado aquella marcada deficiencia para derrotar al Jiang shi en un torneo de artes marciales.

—Si, creo… A ver, somos Oolong, Puar, el maestro Roshi, Krillin, tu, y yo ¡entonces son seis porciones! ¡Y Tortuguita, siete porciones!— exclamo mostrándole triunfantemente siete dedos a Yamcha.

—No gracias, ya saben que yo meriendo afuera, saldré con el cocodrilo de gafas a recoger setas. No me esperen despiertos.— contestó Umigame, la tortuga de mar, empujando la puerta con su aleta. Con una rapidez extraordinaria se deslizo al exterior de la casa.

—Bueno seis porciones… entonces seis por cuatro… hay no…no me van a alcanzar los dedos…

— No te preocupes por eso, OK. Es mejor reunir los ingredientes primero. Tenemos cebollas, tomates, arroz, polvo para condimentar, fideos… – para desgracia del ex bandido, tanto el refrigerador y la alacena estaban hechas un verdadero caos. —Sigh. Cuando Lunch estaba aquí todo estaba muy ordenado. Ella siempre sabía dónde estaban las cosas, además era muy amable…bueno, eso mientras no estornudara…

—Si. Ella nos acompaño a Tien y a mí en nuestros entrenamientos. Me ayudaba a contar, pero como todo era siempre por tres, bueno, era mucho más fácil. También me enseño a cocinar para dos antes de irse.

En verdad que Yamcha compadecía a Lunch. Tien parecía no notar el amor y la devoción que la mujer de cabellos azules (y otras veces rubios) le profesaba. Ser un triclope no te ayuda a ver con más claridad las cosas… mucho menos las que tienen que ver con el corazón.

"Lunch y Tien. Siempre creí que terminarían juntos…. Como Bulma y yo..."

La vida se había encargado de enseñarle que había más corazones rotos que finales felices, y que el sol del asfalto era más inclemente que el del desierto. Su existencia entre los edificios le parecía confinada, y gravitaba hacia la libertad como las mariposas a una hoguera. Sabía que su alma nómada nunca le dejaría sentar cabeza, sino lo hizo con el amor de su vida, mucho menos lo haría con otra persona. Después de todo, el era el Rey Hiena. Nada podría atarle mientras su cuerpo aun tuviera pulso.

Pero Kame House, por alguna razón, era la única parada a la que siempre, siempre, regresaba. No sabía qué era lo que ejercía tal fascinación en el, tal vez era que le recordaba inconscientemente a Bulma…quizás a Goku… a aquellos "buenos tiempos"… o quizás solo era un habito adquirido durante sus años de juventud… el "porqué" ya no tenía relevancia. Ahora, su sola prioridad era vivir el momento.

—Para seis, solo haz tres veces lo que normalmente haces para ti y Tien.

—Ah sí, porque no había pensado en eso. Gracias Yamcha— los ojos del pequeño místico se iluminaron con el nuevo conocimiento recibido del ex bandido. Le apenaba que todos los demás guerreros fueran excesivamente amables con él, excepto quizás Piccolo y Vegeta. Toda la satisfacción de su vida residía en sus amigos, especialmente en Tien…. Pero ahora era Krillin quien le necesitaba. Cualquiera que fuera su problema, el intentaría reconfortarlo, aun si lo poco que podía hacer por su antiguo rival era agasajarle con sus platillos. No había aprendido a contar sin usar los dedos, pero gracias a Krillin había aprendido a no depender de ellos para sus hechizos. Un poco de concentración era más que suficiente.

Las verduras y condimentos que estaban en la mesa empezaron a levitar por el cuarto.

—Increíble, Chiaotzu. Nunca he visto a nadie usar sus poderes para algo que no sea el combate, pero tú…— Yamcha observo maravillado como la procesión de alimentos voladores semejaba a un sistema solar a escala. El místico alzo sus brazos para alcanzar una olla que flotaba sobre su cabeza.

—Mira, ya no ocupo las manos para usar mis poderes. Eso las deja libres para poder hacer otras cosas— el pequeño príncipe encendió el fuego de la estufa, poniendo la enorme olla sobre la parrilla.

— Bien, entonces tomare las zanahorias, los rábanos y las cebollas para rebanarlas.— los dedos del ex bandido eran tan rápidos, que para el ojo del humano promedio las verduras mencionadas solo habían aparecido sobre la tabla de picar por arte de magia.

—Vinagre, aceite… ¿Maestro, cree que a Krillin le guste la pasta de pescado?

— Usa tallarines normales.— sugirió el maestro Roshi tomando la revista que Yamcha había dejado sobre la mesa de centro para después desaparecer por las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

—Sí, esos te quedan exquisitos.— casi se le hizo agua la boca, con lo mucho que le gustaba la pasta soba.

Chiaotzu empezó a cortar unos trozos de carne, agregándoles alguna que otra especie para darle sabor mientras Yamcha rebanaba el tomate sin mucho éxito. Eso de tener que controlar tu fuerza para no destruir los objetos era complicado. Su compañero no parecía compartir el mismo dilema. Ahora que el Maestro se había retirado, podrían hablar a sus anchas.

—Y dime… ¿Por qué no nos acompañaste a la batalla contra Cell?

—Tien me hizo que le prometiera que no iría a ninguna pelea antes de lo de los androides. Le dije que sí. No quiero que tenga que sufrir mi muerte una tercera vez. —cuidadosamente puso la carne en una sartén para sellarle los jugos.

—Pe…pero si tienes unos increíbles poderes telequineticos.

—Yamcha, puede que tenga un gran poder mental, pero mi cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar un combate, mucho menos al nivel que ustedes han alcanzado. – su talante se volvió grave— Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pelear junto a ustedes, aunque no por eso dejo de desearlo… Tien es muy fuerte, pero sé que verme morir le causaría un gran dolor… y no quiero que eso pase. El es mi mejor amigo.

—Entiendo. Tú y Tien, todo el tiempo practicando y viajando por el mundo. En verdad los admiro. Antes de retirarse de torre Karin Tien nos dijo que probablemente no lo volveríamos a ver, por eso me sorprendió verte aquí de vuelta.

—Sí, el siempre dice esa clase de cosas.— el pequeño místico rio al identificar la forma tan característica que tenía su mejor amigo de comunicarse con los demás.— En unos días me iré de Kame House. Pero por ahora, Tien necesita estar a solas…

—¿¡Qué?!—Yamcha dejo de picar los rábanos abruptamente.

—Tien siempre considero a Goku como su más formidable rival. Y un gran contrincante es casi tan cercano como un amigo. Nos ayudan a mejorar constantemente. Hasta Vegeta se deprimió mucho, al menos eso dijo Bulma…Todos tenemos nuestra manera particular de mostrar duelo por lo que le paso— su voz pareció quebrarse más de lo usual—Pero…Goku siempre fue muy alegre, así que no hay porque ponerse tristes. En especial por Krillin…

—¿Pero que dices? Lo de Goku se lo tomo muy a la ligera. Tal vez sea lo de esa chica, la tal androide 18 que le dijo "hasta luego" hace una semana. El pobre Krillin se anduvo haciendo ilusiones… no es la primera vez que lo dejan plantado. –Puso los cuadros de jitomate en un tazón.

Chiaotzu observo detenidamente el contenido del tazón. Era un alivio que los ingresos de su amigo vinieran de jugar beisbol y no de sus dotes como cocinero. El místico cerró los ojos, intentando comprender como Yamcha podía tener tan poca sensibilidad y comprensión por el dolor de otros. Ni siquiera los rábanos se salvaron de su falta de delicadeza, y seguro que las cebollas correría con igual suerte. Parecía que las estaba machacando en vez de rebanarlas en aros.

Era demasiado cortes como para indicarle enérgicamente a su feral camarada que no estaba viendo todas las señales de un alma en pena. Con maestría, deslizo un decorado bacalao dentro del horno.

— Krillin no ha bajado a la sala desde hace tres días. He tenido que llevarle la comida a su cuarto… Trata de entenderlo, acaba de perder a su mejor amigo.— aquellas palabras tocaron fibras que el Rey Hiena tenia olvidadas por completo. La remembranza, la terrible remembranza, regresaba a llenar su cabeza.

En un arrebato de frustración, el ex bandido lanzo lo poco que tenia cebolla picada entre los fideos fritos que estaban en una cacerola. Como si el chirrido de las verduras al caer en aceite silenciaran las imágenes y sonidos que se precipitaban sobre su mente.

—¡No, no, que haces! Aun no están al punto adecuado…— eso parecía más un lloriqueo que un reproche.

La cebolla estaba empezando a irritarle los ojos a Yamcha.

A veces daba la compañía de Puar por sentado. Como podía ser tan tonto… el solo pensamiento de perder a su mejor amiga era suficientemente doloroso. Si ella muriera, simplemente no podría soportarlo. Ahora entendía como debía sentirse el pobre Krillin después de lo de la muerte de Goku… Chiaotzu tenía razón.

—Disculpa. Sé que mis modales dejan mucho que desear algunas veces. Desde que llegue a la ciudad nunca he podido aprender todas esas "sutilezas," como Bulma las llama. Goku…bueno, el tampoco. Ja ja ja. – unas cuantas lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.—Últimamente me he acordado de aquel día en que los conocí en el desierto. Mi vida, junto con la de Puar, ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. De no haberlo hecho, creo que seguiría robando a los viajeros y siendo incapaz de entablar una conversación con chicas lindas (y no tan lindas.) — Yamcha lloraba sin saber si era por la cebolla o por todo lo que llevaba acumulado en su corazón— Nunca me molestaba en pensar las cosas dos veces, y nunca prestó demasiada atención a lo que sienten o piensan los demás. Son y están, y eso basta. Debí adivinarlo, todos nosotros tenemos un mejor amigo, de esos con los que cuentas incondicionalmente. Kami tenía al Sr. Popo; Tien te tiene a ti; y Bulma tenía a Lunch cuando eran adolescentes y... ¡Hasta Piccolo tiene a Gohan! Y yo tengo a Puar, aunque a veces no le de mucho crédito… pero se que pase lo que pase, ella siempre estará a mi lado…y así era lo de Goku y Krillin: Mejores amigos… Estúpido Goku…demonios, ¿porque tuvo que hacer eso? – trataba de sonreír, pero las lagrimas no cesaban.

— Yamcha, no llores… Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. — el chico de porcelana sintió el impulso de abrazar al ex bandolero. No tenía idea de que sufriera tanto por la pérdida de Goku. Su dolor no era evidente la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¡Es la cebolla!— un mero intento fallido de salvar su reputación.

—Ya, ya… lo importante es que estas aquí.— poso su delicada mano blanca sobre el hombro del ex bandido.

Yamcha pareció sorprendido por sus propias lágrimas, aunque era de esperarse. Recordar le era tan antinatural que resultaba doloroso. El Rey Hiena vivía en el aquí y el ahora… ¡y era definitivamente en el "aquí" y el "ahora" que la cocina era invadida con un humo negro!

—¡AH , CHIAOTZU, LA CARNE SE ESTA QUEMANDO!

El Maestro Roshi apenas estaba terminando de abrocharse los pantalones cuando oyo el jaleo que Yamcha y Chiaotzu armaban en la cocina.

—Que barullo el de abajo. Si solo les pedí que cocinaran, no que caminaran sobre lava ardiente o algo por el estilo. – se lavo las manos con abundante jabón. Después de todo, había que cuidar la higiene.

El sonido de las aspas del ventilador hacia un buen trabajo tratando de disimular la música melancólica proveniente de la habitación de Krillin: para Roshi era la señal inequívoca de un corazón roto. Ya lo había vivido después de que la tal Maron se esfumara con una bandada de "surfos."

La puerta de su cuarto estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Eso fue suficiente invitación para que el maestro tortuga decidiera entrar.

Aclaro su garganta mientras se apoyaba en su bastón.

—Krillin.— el nombre pareció resonar con las ventanas y cortinas cerradas. La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra.

No hubo respuesta.

— Se bien que el funeral de un amigo rara vez coincide con ser botado por una chica…pero no por eso vas a despreciar los deliciosos platillos que Yamcha y Chiaotzu están preparando para alegrarte.

Pensándolo bien, "Yamcha preparando alimentos" no era una razón para alegrarse, pero si era un excelente recurso retorico.

Se sentó al borde de la cama del monje, y noto un numero de "Paff Paff" entre las mantas. Años de innumerables peroratas repartidas a sus alumnos le ayudaban a disimular distracciones.

— Tú aun eres joven… aunque claro, no tan apuesto como yo a tu edad…— la honestidad ante todo—pero debe de haber una muchacha para ti, de eso estoy seguro…

La chica que aparecía en la portada era muy atractiva. En vista de que su discurso no estaba dando los resultados deseados, pensó que quizás debería salir y darle una ojeada a aquel ejemplar de "Paff Paff" en su silla plegadiza. Ya persuadiría a Chiaotzu de no llevarle la comida al cuarto. Tarde que temprano le daría hambre y bajaría.

—Quedarte todo el día leyendo esas revistas que tanto nos gustan no es sano, mas a tu edad. Esas cosas son para los ermitaños como yo. Déjame… llevarla… a… un lugar más seguro… donde no siga interrumpiendo tu soledad. —Como no queriendo, el anciano alargo una mano para recoger la ya mencionada revista. Se trastabillo y cayó sobre el bulto.

—Disculpa. No fue mi intención caerte encima. Creo… que te aplaste un poquito. –algo en aquella maraña de cobijas le decía que el chico no está del todo bien— ¡Krillin!… ¡¿Krillin!? ¡Por Kami-Sama!

Cualquiera que hubiera sido el descubrimiento del Maestro Roshi, el resto de los huéspedes de Kame— House lo ignoraban por completo.

La suave brisa del mar acariciaba el gallo metálico que descansaba sobre la brillante estrella de los vientos anclada en el techo del lugar. Aquel gallo metálico y las palmeras eran los únicos testigo de la conversación entre Puar y Oolong.

— ¿Y dime, haz sobrepasado el récord de los cinco minutos? Cui.

—Sí, ya puedo durar varias horas. Claro que tengo que descansar un quinto de lo que dure mi trasformación para poder volver a retomar otra forma.

—He he, que se me hace que tienes una razón muy especial para practicar. Golosa. —el cerdito le brindo una de esas sonrisas picaras que tanto cultivaba.

Inesperadamente, Oolong se transformo en Yamcha, y de improviso tomo el rostro de Puar entre sus manos.

— ¿Tengo o no tengo razón?— Sus labios casi rozaban los de Puar.

El rostro blanco del minino cambio de un impecable blanco a un tono profundo carmesí instantáneamente. No podía creer que sus sentimientos fueran tan trasparentes.

—Si yo fuera él, ya te hubiera propuesto matrimonio desde hace mucho tiempo.— en un "plop," la figura de un cerdito se materializo de vuelta. Rápidamente, libero la cara del ruborizado felino.

Puar suspiro aliviada.

—Buena suerte con ello. — dijo el cerdito dirigiéndole una mirada de compresión a su antigua compañera.

—Gracias Oolong…

Era extraña esa calma entre los dos "cambiantes." Puar hubiera recargado su cabecita en Oolong de no haber sido por dos resplandores que se avecinaban desde el horizonte.

Los dos fulgores realizaban diversas piruetas en la lejanía, dejando dibujadas unas intrincadas estelas sobre el cielo tropical.

— ¿Es quien creo que es? – los dos animalitos se transformaron en telescopios para obtener una mejor vista.

—¡Pero si está acompañado de una chica! ¡Y además es preciosa!

—Por eso mismo pregunto…

Una de las ventanas de Kame House se abrió súbitamente, dejando salir una gran humareda.

—¡Yamcha, te dije que el Roga—fu—fu—ken no funcionaria! Cough cough.

— ¡Transfórmense en extinguidores, vengan rápido!

Puar y Oolong obedecieron al instante, apagando el micro incendio en unos segundos. Por desgracia la comida de Chiaotzu había terminado por achicharrarse. Lo único que se había salvado era la sopa…

—Menos mal que estaban aquí, al menos el fuego no se propagó al resto de la casa. Gracias chicos.

El extinguidor azul con cola de gato le susurro "Ya ves como si nos necesitan," a otro de color rosa. El maestro Roshi no tardo en bajar las escaleras por el notorio olor a quemado que impregnaba el resto de la casa.

—Debí saberlo. Los dejo un minuto y no dudan en destruir mi propiedad.

Chiaotzu y Yamcha se encogieron de hombros.

—Que le haremos, ya le hacía falta una pintada a la cocina… Con eso de ser maestro de los hombres más fuertes del mundo ya debería de estar acostumbrado. Lástima que no podremos hacerle un banquete a Krillin porque…

—Hola muchachos. Ha ha, no me digan, Oolong estuvo cocinando de nuevo.— la voz jovial del susodicho hizo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta de "screen." Allí estaba Krillin, cargando un par de bolsas.

—Krillin, ¿dónde estabas? No debes de preocupar a tu maestro de esa manera.

—Pero… ¿que no leyeron la nota que les deje?

—¿Nota?

—Sí, una hoja amarilla. La deje aquí en la mesa de centro. Es que, tuve que salir de imprevisto,— el monje se rasco la nuca— con eso de que por fin encontré a una chica linda que nos ayude con la limpieza y la cocina del lugar.— el maestro Roshi pareció ponerle más atención a su ruborizado alumno, la idea de tener a un pimpollo en casa le parecía simplemente maravillosa— No quise decir nada sino hasta que ya se hubiera formalizado todo. Lo discutimos ella y yo…y pues… ¡DIJO QUE SI! – no pudo evitar sonrojarse al terminar la línea.

—¿Pero que estas esperando?, ¡ven y dile que pase! ¿Qué clase de modales son esos?

Yamcha aprovecho el interludio para susurrarle a Chiaotzu que agregara más agua a la sopa. Iban a tener un huésped extra.

— Ah, es que es un poco tímida. No quiso pasar sino hasta que les mencionara de su llegada. Ven, están ansiosos por conocerte— Caballerosamente, Krillin abrió la puerta para revelar quién era su misteriosa invitada.

—Así que esta es tu casa.— unos ojos azules, gélidos como la voz de su dueña, recorrieron la estancia y a los presentes inquilinos de Kame House.

Yamcha la identifico como numero 18. Después de todo la androide si había quedado prendada del pequeño monje...eso o no tenía otro lugar a donde ir…

—Ah, bienvenida criatura. ¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa? de hoy en adelante yo seré tu abuelito…ven para que te vea mejor. Ay, pero si te ves muy sana.—la sonrisa del Maestro tortuga se había cuadruplicado mientras se recreaba la mirada con la bien formada figura de la androide— No seas tan seria, ven y dame un abracito.

La expresión de 18 no era exactamente acogedora. La mayoría de los presentes conocían a la perfección los "malos hábitos" del anciano, trataron de advertirle de las posibles consecuencias de darle un "abracito" al huésped potencial.

—No maestro Roshi, ni se le ocurra ella es…

La intervención de Krillin había sido a destiempo.

—Tengo que admitir que esta vez se lo merecía— susurro Puar al ver como Roshi aterrizaba con todo y estufa en la isleta de a lado. Chiaotzu casi soltaba un par de lagrimas por los restos de su sopa… el único consuelo era que no tendrían que prender el ventilador esa noche...

Una pizza entregada a domicilio y la compañía de sus mejores amigos constituían el mejor banquete para alegrar a Krillin. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que se habían esforzado, en especial Chiaotzu, por consolarle en los últimos días. No tuvo el valor de decirles que se había estado fugando por la ventana para buscar a 18. Rara vez tenía la valentía para cortejar a una chica, y ella no era cualquier chica: Era fría, sarcástica, segura de sí misma, y con un poder de pelea semejante al de un súper saiyajin. ¿De dónde saco el valor suficiente para entablar conversación con ella y para invitarla a vivir en Kame House? En verdad que no lo sabía… Todo parecía un sueño. Un sueño maravilloso. Por primera vez en su vida la suerte le sonreía.

Sus camaradas compartían su buena fortuna, a su muy particular manera.

Yamcha no había parado de guiñarle el ojo desde su rincón, y Oolong le acompañaba haciendo gestos obscenos cada vez que 18 no les estaba viendo. Chiaotzu era tan ingenuo como Tien en todo lo referente al doble sentido, pero se alegraba de que ya no estuviera tan solo. Delicadamente le daba un trago a su taza mirandole con sus alegres e inocentes ojos. Puar, como siempre, trataba de mantener la compostura y de darle una buena impresión a 18.

—Chiaotzu, serias tan amable de pasarme la salsera. Por favor. Gracias de antemano.

La salsera levito de un sitio a otro de la mesa hasta llegar a donde estaba Puar. Por su parte, Numero 18 se encontraba incomoda rodeada de sus seis inusuales acompañantes, aunque no negaba que se sentía incluida. Su compañía en los últimos años no habían sido más que su hermano 17 y el androide 16. Ser tomada tan a la ligera sí que era una nueva experiencia. Si aquel anciano volvía a ponerle una mano encima terminaría por arrancarle el brazo. Por desgracia, el viejo rabo verde era resistente y obviamente no había escarmentado en lo absoluto…

—Uuu, bonita. Espero que te sientas cómoda. Ahora estás en tu casa.

Conociendo las imprudencias de su maestro, so pretexto de traerles unos refrescos, Krillin no tardo en interponerse entre él y el androide para evitar que su nueva inquilina derrumbara Kame House.

—¿18, de cual quieres, fresa o naranja?— la oferta la tomo desprevenida. Cualquier pensamiento "homicida" que tuviera hacia el anciano pervertido se esfumo al instante.

Roshi noto la estratagema de su pupilo "Ese muchacho siempre piensa rápido. "

Bien, el ganaba, no le espantaría a esta "novia" con su comportamiento. A pesar del golpe que había recibido no podía dejar de pensar que la chica valía la pena. Parecía fría, pero alguien tan amable como Krillin no tardaría en llegarle al corazón. "Si algún día tiene algún pequeñín, me convertiré en el abuelo Roshi." Su sexto sentido nunca fallaba: Ella era la correcta.

Kame House estaba tan llena de alegría como cuando eran él, Umigame, Launch, Krillin y Goku. "Aquellos buenos tiempos."

No cabía duda de que su vida había cambiado diametralmente el día en que decidió entrenar a aquel pequeño monje y a un niño con cola. Por ellos, quienes alguna vez habían sido enemigos compartían la misma mesa. Qué milagro tan singular.

La inmortalidad solo le había enseñado una cosa y era que, con los años, la vida solo podía mejorar.

A una distancia prudente de Krillin y su invitada, Puar y Oolong ya habían empezado con su famoso duelo de ingenio, al que probablemente le seguiría la usual partida de naipes. El Maestro Roshi trataría de sacar el mayor provecho de sus habilidades psíquicas, chance y hasta podría estar a la par de Chiaotzu, quien casi siempre ganaba mientras Yamcha trataba de hacer trampa. Además, no quería importunar a los tortolitos…

— ¿18, no te gustaría ver, tu sabes…el atardecer… conmigo?— los ojos de Krillin, nerviosos, casi suplicantes, se encontraron con los de la androide.

—Tonto.— y de forma franca, casi tímida, desprovista de todo sarcasmo, 18 le sonrió de vuelta— Claro que sí.

Los buenos tiempos estaban aún por venir.

* * *

**Notas:**

Tratar de capturar a varios de los habitantes de Kame House, en una especie de filler con el mismo aire humorístico que prevaleció durante todo "Dragon Ball," fue todo un reto. La mayoría de los personajes estaban definidos desde un principio: Roshi es un anciano pervertido, pero también muy sabio, con un genuino interés por el bienestar de sus ex alumnos; Umigame es relajada y sibarita; Chiaotzu es empático e infantil; Oolong es cínico y un tanto hedonista; Puar es leal y gentil, a pesar de su introversión (no se sabe con seguridad si es chico o chica, Toriyama menciono en una entrevista que era gatito, pero tambien se le a visto con vestidoasi que me tome algunas libertades); Yamcha es un nómada apuesto e impulsivo; Krillin es jovial y determinado; y NO.18 es aparentemente fría y sarcástica.

Quizás desvarié al escribir a Yamcha cuando decidí enfatizar su aspecto "nómada." He visto que en la mayoría de las historias se plantea que la infidelidad del bandolero es la razón por la que Bulma y el terminaron su largo noviazgo (a pesar de que Bulma tenía un ojo mucho más "alegre" que su ex novio.)

Personalmente, creo que fue la diferencia contrastante en sus estilos de vida la verdadera causa de su rompimiento: Bulma era una mujer independiente acostumbrada a la vida bulliciosa y un tanto sedentaria de la gran ciudad; mientras que Yamcha era un bandido nómada acostumbrado a la libertad del desierto. También es posible que sea la misma razón por la que, más adelante, se mantuvieron como buenos amigos. Igual, es solo una teoría.

**Dedicatoria:**

El fic está dedicado a Yuna Luna 78 (1264484) y a Dr. Facer(79668). Ambos escritores poseen un ojo increíble para el detalle. Sinceramente me impresionaron muchísimo sus historias.

"Los Buenos Tiempos" fue inspirada por dos obras: "Cómo nos conocimos" (5033250) escrita por Yuna Luna 78 (auxiliada por Dr. Facer como "Beta Reader.") dada su extensivo análisis de personajes; y "The Third Wheel" (1411844) de UnromanticPoetess, que tiene una de las mejores y más humorísticas caracterizaciones de Yamcha y Puar que he visto hasta el momento.

Aprecio el tiempo que dedicaron en leer este humilde Fan Fiction, y agradezco sus comentarios de antemano.


End file.
